Super Sentai and Vampire
by stingerlad
Summary: When the revived evils the Super Sentai fought attack Yokai Academy the reincarnations of the Super Sentai warriors must protect it. OCXMoka. OCXKurumu.


Super Sentai and Vampire  
Heroes and Vampire

A 16 year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing the male Yokai  
Academy uniform, a green blazer, a white shirt, a red tie, and brown  
pants, got off the bus that brought him to Yokai Academy and said as  
he started to walk to Yokai Academy, "So this Yokai Academy, huh?  
Should be fun."  
He then stopped for a moment and got knocked down by a bicycle. When  
he got up he looked around for the bicycle's rider but the only other  
person around was a girl with green eyes and pink hair in the  
Academy's female version of the uniform, which consisted of a green  
blazer, a white blouse, a red bow tie, and a brown skirt, and a  
Rosario so he guessed it was her.  
"Hey, you okay?".He asked as he walked up to her and started shaking her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I hit ya. I just suddenly got all dizzy.  
Oh my, you're bleeding," she said as she took out a rag upon noticing  
the blood but stopped before she could wipe it off. She then pulled  
her hand away. "I can't. But, it smells so good."  
The boy didn't have to time to react because in a moment she bit his  
neck and started drinking his blood after she said, "Sorry, about this  
but I can't help it because I'm a vampire."  
The boy then freaked, shoved her off him, checked his neck, and saw  
there was no blood coming out and when he touched the bite it barely  
hurt.  
He shrugged it off and said, "You're pretty interesting and seem like  
a lot of fun. You want to be friends?"  
"Really? Yes, yes, yes, yes. My name's Akashiya Moka. What's your's?"  
"I'm Akaji Ren. Nice to meet you, Moka."  
"So you new to Yokai Academy too, Ren?"  
"Yeah, it's my first year at Yokai Academy."  
"Wow, same here. I went to school in the human world till now so I  
was worried I wouldn't make any friends."  
"Well, when some friends of mine show up you'll have more friends here  
than just me."  
"Cool. Come on, Ren, let's hurry up and get to class," Moka said as  
she started to pull him by the arm.  
"Moka, hold on. We shouldn't leave your bike laying around."  
"Oh, yeah. That's right," Moka said as she went to get her bike.  
"Don't worry, Moka. I'll get it," Ren said as he picked Moka's bike  
up and layed on his shoulder.  
"Wow, you're really strong, Ren."  
"Thanks. I had to train to be able to be stronger than I was in my past life."  
"Your past life?" Moka asked as they reached the girls' dorm and Ren  
put Moka's bike in the bike rack before they headed toward the  
Academy.  
"Yeah. Years ago, before I died, I was a warrior that fought to  
protect others."  
"Cool. Hey Ren, what's your homeroom?"  
"Uh, Class 1-3," Ren said as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket.  
"Same here and we're here already."  
"Wow, that was fast."  
The two then went inside and the very second they walked the guys were  
making comments about how beautiful Moka was and how unfair it was  
that Ren got her before any of them had a chance. Most of the girls  
were saying the same except it was about how cute they thought Ren was  
and how it wasn't fair Moka got to him first. Some of the students  
even mentioned killing the one that was keeping them from their  
respective object of affection.  
Ren then said, "If any of you really think you can kill me then bring  
it on. And you girls that want to kill Moka, I don't care if you are  
girls, if you try to hurt or kill someone I care about I'll kick your  
ass. Got it?"  
This outburst made everyone freak out and try to do their best to stay  
on Ren's good side.  
"Now, class settle down. Now, I'm sure you all know this but Yokai  
Academy is a school built especially built for monsters to teach them  
to co-exist with them because humans rule the world. All the students  
and faculty are monsters and any humans that somehow ends up here will  
be killed immediately. This brings us to our first rule, except in  
special circumstances you must always maintain your human form while  
on school grounds. Rule two, never ever reveal your monster identity.  
Everyone be sure to follow these rules okay?" the teacher, Ms.  
Nekonome said.  
Shizuka Nekonome was a blonde woman with blonde hair covering her cat  
ears and a cat tail wearing glasses, a white blouse, and an orange  
skirt.  
"Why do we have to co-exist with those pathetic, weakass humans?" a  
boy asked. We should just kill them all and take over."  
"No we shouldn't, Komiya Saizo-kun," Nekonome-sensei said as she looked up.  
"I know a bunch of humans and they are good people. Killing them  
will just ruin relations between monsters and humans," Ren said.  
"You kidding me? Humans make fun of us. They deserve to die!"  
"You're wrong! Not all humans deserve to die. Only criminals that do  
crimes such as rape or murder and other horrible crimes like that."  
"Whatever, I don't know why I'm even bothering with a loser like you."  
"You took the words right out of my mouth, poser."  
Later at lunch Moka was drinking tomato juice and Ren was drinking  
soda when Saizo showed up and said, "Hey babe, your Moka Akashiya,  
right?"  
He then lifted Ren up and tossed him into the vending machine nearby  
as he said, "You should just forget about this loser and come with  
me."  
"I prefer to hang out with nice guys, thank you very much. Are you  
okay, Ren?" Moka said as she went to check up on Ren.  
"You kidding? That didn't hurt at all."  
Saizo would have retaliated but he saw a teacher nearby and left.  
"Let's talk somewhere more quiet after class," Moka said.  
Ren nodded.  
After school was out for the day Moka and Ren met at the bus stop  
because Ren said his friends would at least show up before the day  
ended and he decided Moka should meet them as soon as they arrived.  
All of a sudden some creatures with purple bodies and twisted faces  
known as Kunekune and some faceless creatures with bandannas on their  
heads wearing robes known as Rinshi attacked them and with them was  
Saizo in his monster form, an orge, and a manta ray-like creature  
known as EiNejire. The bus then drove up and two 16 year old boys,  
one with black hair and green eyes and the other with blonde hair and  
brown eyes, walked off the bus and fought through some of the grunts  
to get to Ren and Moka.  
"Hey, Ren. Sorry we took awhile," the black-haired boy said.  
"Don't worry about it, Kai. Where are the girls?" Ren asked.  
"They're busy. They'll be here as soon as they can," the blonde boy said.  
"Good to know. Kai, Ryusei, let's get to work."  
"Ippitsu Sojo!" Ren said as he drew the kanji for fire in the air with  
a red pen-like device.  
"Hibike! Kemono No Sakebi! Beast On!" Kai said as he revealed his  
Gong Changer and hit the bell on it.  
"Boukenger! Start Up!" Ryusei said as he took out an Accelular,  
pressed the button on it, and ran it down his arm.  
Ren transformed into Shinkenred, Kai transformed into Gekiviolet, and  
Ryusei transformed into Boukenblack. Ren drew his Mogyuu Bazooka  
while Ryusei drew his Survi Buster and they both fired at the grunts  
taking them out fast.  
"This is who I am reincarnated, Moka. What do you think?" Ren asked.  
"You look great, Ren."  
"Thanks. Alright guys, Formation Omega."  
"Roger."  
Kai then jumped and used Ren's and Ryusei's shoulders to boost his next jump.  
"One. Geki Waza, Chou Ban Ban Chu!" Kai said as he elbow smashed EiNejire.  
"Two," Ryusei said as he shot Saizo with his Survi Buster while he  
smashed EiNejire with his Radical Hammer.  
"End. Kaen No Mai," Ren said as he put his Shishi Disk on his  
Shinkenmaru, spun it, slashed, and red sonic booms hit EiNejire.  
EiNejire then exploded and Saizo ran at Moka but Ren got in front of him.  
"Move it, you loser," Saizo said.  
"No way. You want to get to Moka, you've got to get through me."  
"Alright," Saizo said before he picked Ren up and threw him towards Moka.  
"Ren! Ren, are you okay? Ren!" Moka said after she ran to him.  
"I'm fine Moka and I promise I'll protect you. So you've got nothing  
to fear," Ren said as he got up, turned around, and had unknowingly  
grabbed hold of Moka's Rosario and pulled it off.  
Moka's eyes then turned red and her hair turned silver.  
.Moka then yawned and said, "So I woke up to deal with you, huh?  
Fine, I could use the work out. Now, it's time for you to know your  
place."  
Moka then ran past Ren and was about to kick Saizo.  
"What's with Moka? She's completely different from earlier," Ren said  
as he saw Moka kick Saizo so hard he hit the cliff in front of the bus  
stop.  
"Wow, nice job, Moka," Ren said as he and the other two undid their  
transformations and walked up to her.  
Moka then grabbed the Rosario and put it back on the chain and she  
shut her eyes as they became green again and her hair returned to  
being pink.  
Moka began to collapse but Ren caught her and when she woke up she  
sucked his blood while Kai and Ryusei smirked not knowing what Moka  
was really doing. They then began to leave but before they did Ren  
said, "Hey, Saizo, don't tell anyone our secret or I'll break you in  
two."  
"Don't worry. I promise not to tell anyone. Just don't send that  
vampire on me."  
"As long your lips stay sealed she won't hurt you."  
"It's a deal."  
With that the three reincarnated Super Sentai warriors and the vampire  
left to their respective dorms to rest and prepare for the next day.


End file.
